Une Ancêtre Redoutable
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Le mot du mois de Juillet : "Bonnes actions". Alice va faire un tour au marché, et tente d'aider une femme âgée, mais cette dernière n'a visiblement besoin de personne, et le fera comprendre à Alice à coups de parapluie et de sac !


**Le mot du mois : Bonnes actions **

Juillet 2010 - Bonnes Actions

Une ancêtre redoutable

Love-Jalice-Twilight

Alice Cullen

**Raiting : K+ Genre : Humor/General**

**

* * *

**

**Le mot du mois de Juillet : "Bonnes actions". Alice va faire un tour au marché, et tente d'aider une femme âgée, mais cette dernière n'a visiblement besoin de personne, et le fera comprendre à Alice à coups de parapluie et de sac ! **

**Voici mon premier "mot du mois" ! :) J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop raté, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une review ! Merci à BobDaisy de m'avoir tout expliqué ! =)**

**

* * *

**

APOV

Aujourd'hui était une belle journée, j'avais décidé de sortir un peu en ville. Eh oui, même si il n'y a pas grand chose à faire à Forks ... Il faisait beau, mais quelques nuages cachaient le soleil, c'était parfait, vampiriquement parlant. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Forks était une ville agréable. Dans quelques temps, quand nous devrons la quitter, ça me fera sans doute quelque chose ... Après tout, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle ville. Edward y avait rencontré Bella. Ce sera aussi ici le lieu de leur mariage. Qui sera absolument parfait !

Je n'avais rien à faire de précis, je flânai donc dans les rues. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, il était pourtant dix heures du matin. Et moi qui n'avais pas pris ma voiture parce que j'avais peur de ne pas trouver de place pour me garer ... C'était également le jour du marché. Je décidai d'aller y faire un petit tour. Ça fait du bien de faire comme tout le monde de temps en temps ...

Je passai rapidement les stands de fruits et légumes, je n'étais pas vraiment intéressée. Et ça avait d'ailleurs déçu le marchand de pommes. Il m'avait proposé le kilo à 1.50 $, mais dommage pour lui, je ne mangeai pas de pommes. Ne serait-ce que quand il m'a mis une pomme sous le nez, j'avais envie de m'enfuir en courant ! Il avait été tellement insistant que j'avais été obligée de le repousser fermement, mais loin de moi l'idée de le vexer.

Heureusement, il y avait de nombreux stands de sacs et de vêtements, et qui sait, peut être me trouverais-je quelque chose ici. En tout cas, il y avait plus de chances que je trouve un truc à mon goût qu'aux stands de nourriture ! J'observai les sacs, tous alignés sur une table. Ils étaient pour la plupart de mauvaise qualité ... Mais un sac attira mon attention, et j'allai pour le regarder de plus près, quand je vis une dame âgée qui s'apprêtait à traverser, tirant son cabas derrière elle, plein de fruits et légumes achetés à ce marché, mais les voitures ne s'arrêtaient pas pour la laisser passer. Il fallait que quelqu'un vole à son secours ! Je décidai de lui venir en aide, une bonne action ne peut pas faire de mal ...

Je l'accostai gentiment :

- Bonjour madame ! Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Soudain, la vieille femme saisit son parapluie, qu'elle tenait maintenant fermement contre elle, comme si c'était une arme ...

- Vous ne m'aurez pas ! Ni moi, ni mon argent ! Je connais les pickpockets !

Ainsi elle me prenait pour quelqu'un de malhonnête qui profitait de sa faiblesse ?

- Je veux juste vous aider à traverser. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

- Oui c'est ça ! Je connais les jeunes de nos jours ! Ils sont incapables de faire quoi que ce soit gratuitement ! Inutile d'essayer avec moi ! Fichez-moi le camp jeune délinquante !

Je rêve ! Pour une fois que je voulais faire quelque chose de bien dans ma journée !

- Désolée, je voulais simplement vous aider.

- Oust !

Elle tentait de me faire fuir en m'assénant des coups avec son sac !

- Écoutez, j'ai fait mon maximum pour rester polie avec vous jusque là ! Tout ce que je voyais de là où j'étais c'était une vieille qui n'arrivait même pas à traverser une route ! J'ai jugé utile de venir vous offrir mon aide, mais puisque vous y tenez tant, restez donc camper ici ! En plus, ça m'a demandé un énorme effort de venir aider quelqu'un d'aussi mal habillé ! Et c'est quoi ce parapluie hideux ?

- Petite insolente ! Irrespectueuse ! Fichez-moi le camp !

Et maintenant, elle me donne des coups de parapluie ! Je lui saisis son arme improvisée, et me mis à courir (à vitesse humaine bien sûr ! ). Elle ne pouvait bien sûr pas me suivre. C'est assez méchant, mais il faut dire qu'elle l'a cherché ! Je jetai dans la poubelle la plus proche cette horreur recouverte d'abominables fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Vraiment un truc de vieux ...

Qu'on vienne me redire d'aider les personnes âgées ...

FIN.


End file.
